


My True Love Gave To Me

by moonycat



Series: moonycat's khw bingo card [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, i just couldn't finish it in december, please act like you don't know who Hyungwon's secret admirer is haha, this is set in december
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycat/pseuds/moonycat
Summary: It started with two pears on his bed, then a turtle cat bed the next day, three french toasts and a scarf sent by four paper birds followed on the consecutive days.It was only when Hyungwon received five glazed doughnuts on his plate did he realize that his secret admirer, as Minhyuk has dubbed this person to be, had a theme for his gifts, that being the 12 Days of Christmas.And Hyungwon can't help but be more endeared by that.





	1. A'pear'antly Someone Likes Me

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'Harry Potter' square on my bingo card
> 
> this took a while for me to write omg and it got really long so i'm cutting it into parts, idk if i'm totally happy with how i panned this out but like i want to finish this bingo on time :(( also i got another initial draft for hp au that involved the cliche amortentia but thought that in the spirit christmas i'll write a christmas fic hahaha jokes on me cause i got to busy in december to write it out
> 
> i might use that amortentia draft for another mx fic though idk lol
> 
> houses & years:  
> Ravenclaw : Hyungwon (5th year) & Changkyun (3rd year)  
> Slytherin : Minhyuk & Kihyun (both 6th year)  
> Hufflepuff : Hyunwoo (7th year), Hoseok (6th year) & Jooheon (5th year)

Something wasn’t right, Minhyuk concluded as he stared at his best friend who kept staring at his parchment paper in return. 

Hyungwon has been staring at nothing in particular for 10 minutes now and that wasn’t normal, sure the tall Ravenclaw's mind would wander and be lost in thought at times when he's doing homework, which mostly means he’s stuck on a particular question but he would usually think of an answer after a minute or two, or get up to get a book – unlike Minhyuk who would rather bull shit his answer or ask others than get a book. So Hyungwon just staring at nothing for more than ten minutes with his brows furrowed means something was wrong, and it wasn’t the Potions essay that he’s working on, which was more than half-way done. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk whispered as to not surprise the other out of his reverie, and also because he was in the library and he really didn’t want to deduct Slytherin’s house points just because he was inappropriately loud. 

Hyungwon seems to shake of his daydream off before turning to Minhyuk, “What?” 

“Is something wrong?” Minhyuk directly asks, he was never one to skirt around an issue. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hyungwon answers a little too abruptly and turns back to his paper, which just proves to Minhyuk that _something_ is wrong. When he could still feel Minhyuk's concerned eyes on him he sighed and added “I’m just thinking about things.” 

“I can see that, and it’s obviously not about your Potion’s paper,” Minhyuk states, his sentence is only proven more when Hyungwon bites his lower lip – a childhood trait he does whenever he ponders whether to talk or not – it seems his decided though when he turns and pulls Minhyuk closer. 

Hyungwon looks serious as he stares Minhyuk in the eyes, “You have to promise not to make a big deal out of what I'm about to say okay?” 

It was only when Minhyuk nods, albeit a little reluctantly, did Hyungwon move and grab his bag to reach into it. Minhyuk honestly didn't know what he was expecting Hyungwon to pull out, but a pear didn’t even flicker in his mind, and yet that’s what sits on their table now. 

“You’re hungry?” Minhyuk slowly asks, not really sure what reaction he should give. 

“No, I,” again with the biting of the lip, he really should get rid of that mannerism, before he comes clean as to what the pears are. “I saw them on my bed after I washed up this morning, no one was in the room anymore, cause you know I'm always last, and I thought someone left it by mistake or it’s an early Christmas present from one of them, but there’s a note attached.” 

Minhyuk nods to show that he’s listening and forgets about his homework completely, because this is clearly more interesting, Hyungwon then pulls out the note from his bag and Minhyuk couldn't help but notice the pinkness blooming on Hyungwon's cheeks as he discreetly shows him the note. 

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_Someone said we’d make a great pear, and I'd like to think that’s true._

_Hopefully the next presents would make you think that too.’_  

 

“Oh my-” Minhyuk almost screamed in glee if not for Hyungwon’s hand over his mouth, which he’s honestly thankful for cause the librarian seems about ready to deduct 20 points from Slytherin. 

“Don’t make a big deal,” Hyungwon says slowly, emphasizing each word through his teeth as he lowers his hand. 

“How can I not?” Minhyuk keeps his voice low but the excitement is making it hard. “Don’t you see what this is Hyungwon? You have a secret admirer, oh my god!” 

“You don’t know that.” 

Minhyuk can’t help but roll his eyes at that “Wonnie please, the person clearly states you’d make a great pair, in the most lamest punny way but it’s cute. And he’s gonna send you more gifts to help you see that, that’s so cute, they’re courting you.” 

Hyungwon couldn’t help the shy smile from his lips because it’s true, if this person really was courting him through little gifts and lame puns then the only word he could describe these actions is cute. 

“I wonder what they'll give tomorrow," Minhyuk wonders clearly excited for his friend. “You’ll have to tell me at once.” 

Hyungwon nods cause that was already a given honestly because Minhyuk will keep asking about this now that he knows, “You’re the only one who knows okay, don’t tell anyone else, I don’t want this spreading.” 

“I swear to Merlin I'll keep my mouth shut about this,” Minhyuk promises but receives a scoff from behind when another student joins their table. 

“That’s practically impossible Min,” Kihyun Yoo, Minhyuk’s fellow Slytherin and one of the few purebloods Hyungwon doesn't find has a stick up their ass, sits down across their table, eyeing the pear in front of them. “Were you taking a snack break? I don’t think Ms. Cresswell would want to see food in her library.” 

“Ms. Cresswell trusts me enough to not sully the books here,” Hyungwon says – the number of hours he spends in the library to read for leisure has helped create a friendly relationship between him and the librarian also because Hyungwon, being a muggleborn, has recommended her muggle books from the muggle section of the library she might like (and actually did like, who knew muggles has such wild imaginations she said) which helped her be closer to her muggle fiancé – but he hides the pear nonetheless. 

“Didn’t think pears would be your snack of choice though,” Kihyun inquires as he brings out his own parchment and inkwell to start on his homework. 

“I just thought fruits would be a healthy snack from time to time,” Hyungwon lies. 

Kihyun snickers at the reasoning “A healthy snack shouldn’t be from time to time, you’re like a kid.” 

Hyungwon blushes at that comment and Minhyuk teases, "Momma Ki's gonna nag you till you start eating healthy Wonnie.” 

“Shut up Min or else I'm not helping you with your Transfiguration essay anymore," Hyungwon shoves the other away from him then returns to his own Potions paper, ignoring Kihyun’s chuckles at Minhyuk’s whining of how mean he was, a soft chuckle which seems to tickle his ears pink. 

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

Whatever Hyungwon was expecting to receive as a present the next day surely wasn’t the turtle shaped cat bed on his own bed when he returns from his morning shower. 

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_Sleep well.’_  

 

It was a short note but Hyungwon can still feel the butterflies form in his stomach at how delighted he feels to receive the present. He places the bed on the windowsill where he likes to laze around in his animagus form and keeps the note in his drawer where the note from yesterday was also kept before going down to eat breakfast, already excited by the cat nap he’d surely take later in the afternoon. 

 

(When Minhyuk came looking for him in the Ravenclaw dorm rooms that afternoon – how he got in makes everyone in the tower wonder how he was sorted in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw – to disturb his afternoon nap he’s surprised to see the pretty white ragdoll cat form sleeping on the turtle cat bed. 

He approaches quietly and then starts to stroke through Hyungwon’s soft cat fur when he’s near and receives soft purrs in return, a fond smile form on his lips at the response. 

“This secret admirer of yours really knows how to win you over huh," Minhyuk whispers, his hands going through the soft fur one last time before he turns away and decided to bother Changkyun at the third-year Ravenclaw dorm instead.) 

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

The gift he received on the third day didn’t contain a note but he knew the plate of French toasts that appeared before him during breakfast was from the same person that’s been sending him gifts. 

“Where’d you get the French toasts?” Changkyun Im, a third year Ravenclaw Hyungwon practically adopted into his friend group as soon as he sat next to him when he got sorted, asks while searching the table to get himself some. 

“I, uh, mentioned it to the elves last night that I'd like a plate of them this morning,” Hyungwon lies, he hates lying to Changkyun but he doesn’t really know how to explain the gifts to him in such a crowded place without someone overhearing, he doesn’t want that kind of attention. 

Changkyun looks at him with a touch of surprise in his eyes “You can ask the elves for special orders?” 

Hyungwon chuckles a little at the younger’s reaction, remembering how he as a fellow muggleborn was the same when he found out new things about this wizarding world he was suddenly presented with “House elves are more than willing and happy to serve you your favorite foods as long as you ask nicely. They’re well informed of their rights so as long as you’re nice they’re willing to serve you.” 

“I’ll take note of that,” Changkyun happily stores the information in his head and makes a note to ask for scrambled eggs instead of the usual sunny side up. 

After breakfast Hyungwon makes an excuse of thanking the house elves for the toasts when he bids Changkyun goodbye for the younger to go to his class. When he gets to the kitchen the elves immediately turn all their attention to him, a bit worried they did something wrong but Hyungwon eases their worries with a warm greeting smile.

“Good morning mister Chae,” an elf wearing a soft blue dress greets him and Hyungwon immediately recognizes him as one of the elves assigned to Ravenclaw tower, Foddey was his name. “What brings you here, would you like to bring snacks to class?” 

“No Foddey thank you, I just would like to thank you for the French toasts this morning,” Hyungwon explains. “And also, if you could tell me why you gave them to me? Or, um, who gave them to me?” 

“Foddey and the elves are very welcome and thankful that mister Chae likes his gift,” Foddey replies and the other elves nod. “But Foddey is afraid he can’t answer mister Chae's question." 

Hyungwon pouted at that but can’t find fault in the elf’s answer “I figured as much.” 

“If it helps ease your mind, Foddey thinks this person likes mister Chae very much," Foddey encourages. "And Foddey thinks you’d like him as well.” 

The other elves all nod encouragingly and that does ease Hyungwon a bit. A smile forms on the wizard’s lips at the elf’s words “Thanks Foddey, I hope you’re right.” 

Foddey only smiles and Hyungwon bids him and the elves farewell and goes out of the kitchen to walk towards his class, upon backtracking on his conversation though he stops in his tracks when Foddey’s words really sunk into him. 

_“And Foddey thinks you’d like him as well.”_

The secret admirer’s a  _he_. 

 

(When Hyungwon goes and tell Minhyuk this information he isn’t really surprised that Minhyuk isn’t the least bit fazed by that information "I’m calling him Christmas boyfriend from now on.")

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

Hyungwon was walking towards the courtyard alone to meet with Jooheon Lee, a fellow fifth-year in Hufflepuff who practically taught Hyungwon everything he should know in the wizarding world being the half-blood that Jooheon is, so that they could work on the Charms to be asked on their OWLs exam when he received his fourth gift. 

Four paper birds were approaching him while holding a long white scarf. Three of the birds proceeded to wrap the scarf around him while one opened up in front of him to reveal a note. A blush forms on his cheeks as he read the words the note held. 

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_Keep warm love.’_

 

The note folds itself and flies into Hyungwon's robe pocket as the other three flew off to different directions leaving Hyungwon a bit dazed and shy at the endearment the note held making him not hear the footsteps approaching him. 

“Hyungwon?” Kihyun called out as he walked towards the other. “What are you standing there for.” 

Hyungwon is pulled out of his daze as he thinks of an answer, “Oh, I, um, was lost in thought,” if Kihyun notices the stutter in his voice he doesn’t mention anything. 

“Are you going to the courtyard too?” 

“Yeah, me and Heonnie are gonna work on our Charms for OWLs,” Hyungwon easily explains, thanking god the stutter is gone. 

“At least you have Jooheon as a study partner, Minhyuk kept declaring he’s done with the wizarding community and will go home to be a dentist or something,” Kihyun sighs at the memory. “Me and Wonho had to have him explain some of the occupations he mentioned, how the was I supposed to know what an ophthalmologist is?” 

Hyungwon chuckles at that, “He’s been saying that since I started wearing glasses when I was 7. Kept saying he’ll be my doctor in the future if I'm gonna wear glasses forever.” 

Kihyun was silent for a moment and Hyungwon wonders if he said somethin weird making him a bit self-conscious, is it the glasses thing? Wizards have glasses, don’t they? Harry Potter has a pair in every painting he's in even up until now that the boy who lived is 30. Before he can ponder anymore though Kihyun speaks, “You wear glasses?”  

Hyungwon blinks at the question but then remembers that ever since he found out about the temporary vision charms offered at St. Mungo’s he’s never wore his bug-eyed glasses in Hogwarts “I always go to St. Mungo’s for an annual vision charm at the start of every school year so I guess you never saw them on me, it's more convenient too since I don’t have to wipe them or have them falling off, plus I can sleep anytime. I still wear them at home during summers though.” 

“You have glasses,” is the only thing Kihyun says and Hyungwon tilts his head to the side at him, his cheeks press against the soft white scarf around his neck, the small action seems to pull Kihyun from his thoughts on his glasses and onto his scarf instead. “Where’d you get the scarf?” 

“It’s a gift,” Hyungwon smiles shyly as he holds the ends of the scarf, it was so soft and warm, just how he likes his winter clothing. 

Kihyun smiles at Hyungwon before reaching for the scarf and undoing the messy twirl the birds did around his neck “It’s on so messily though, maybe you need to renew your vision charm.” 

“I did it in a hurry,” is the explanation the Ravenclaw gives as Kihyun re-wraps the scarf around his neck more neatly. 

“There,” Kihyun pats his scarf and gives him a fond smile, the butterflies return to Hyungwon’s stomach at that look. “Now come on or else Jooheon will whine your ear off for leaving him waiting.”

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

The fifth gift came in the form of food at breakfast again and this time Changkyun didn’t believe him when he said that he asked for five glazed doughnuts for breakfast. 

“You have the appetite of an ant Hyungwon," Changkyun states, a look of concern on his face. “And even you looked shock at the number of doughnuts on your plate, did you even know about them? What’s going on?” 

Hyungwon knows it’s useless to lie anymore plus he really hates lying to Changkyun of all people so he just sighs and nods before whispering, “We’ve got the same free period today so I'll tell you then.” 

Changkyun eyes him one last time before nodding and agrees to his condition. When his Transfiguration class before his free period ends Hyungwon is not surprised when he finds Changkyun waiting outside for him. They go to the courtyard and finds an empty bench by the lake, Changkyun looks at him with anticipating eyes, patiently waiting for Hyungwon to start explaining.  

“Simply put, someone’s been giving me gifts,” Hyungwon starts. 

“Simply put,” Changkyun repeats. “Elaborately put?” 

“At first I got two pears, then the turtle cat bed by the windowsill,” Hyungwon tells. 

“And then the French toasts!" Changkyun exclaims in an act of enlightenment. 

Hyungwon nods at that, “Then this white scarf and today glazed doughnuts, and they’re mostly accompanied by a note addressed to me with little messages like sleep well or keep warm.” 

“Oh my god,” Changkyun says excitedly. “You have a secret admirer.” 

“That is exactly Minhyuk’s initial reaction too,” Hyungwon commented. 

“But that's what it is, this is so cute," Changkyun states excitedly but then his face morphs into an amused confusion. “The gifts are kinda weird and random though.” 

“They are,” Hyungwon chuckles in agreement because there's no denying that. “First off was a pear and now five doughnut rings.” 

Something then clicked in Changkyun's mind at what Hyungwon said “Wait, you receive one gift each day?” 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon says unsurely, a bit worried at the sudden seriousness in the younger’s voice. 

“What did you receive again? Chronologically?" 

Hyungwon raised a brow at the request but obliged nonetheless “A pear, then the turtle bed, French toasts, a scarf and today the doughnuts.” 

“And there were three French toasts,” Changkyun says as if he’s found the secrets of the universe and looks at Hyungwon with wide eyes. “It’s the 12 Days of Christmas.” 

Hyungwon’s jaw automatically falls slightly open at Changkyun’s words, he’s right, “The scarf was sent to me by four paper birds.” 

“Holy shit this just got cuter!" Changkyun cried happily, grabbing Hyungwon's hands. “This is the cutest way to court someone, the lyrics of that song literally says my true love gave to me.”  

His words and the excitement in his eyes are the only things Hyungwon needs to know that this secret admirer of his has Changkyun's full support, Hyungwon can already hear the exciting chatter Changkyun and Minhyuk will have when the Slytherin finds out Changkyun is in the loop now too. 

Hyungwon can’t deny it though, his secret admirer just got cuter indeed.


	2. An 'Egg'celent Gift

The sixth day on the song states six geese a laying, with the twists this person has been placing on the items of the songs Hyungwon didn’t expect to get six hardboiled peeled eggs as a gift. Unlike his previous two gifts that he received at his house table, this particular bowl of food caught his housemate's attention. He sees the sixth-year prefect, Oliver, approach him from the corner of his eye, he turns to him when he approaches “Chae,” he sounds worried and Hyungwon thinks they all have the wrong impression of this at once “Are you being bullied?” 

Hyungwon almost fell off his seat and Changkyun snickered beside him “What? No! I just, I just really like eggs.” 

Oliver looked skeptical at him and was about to say something else but thankfully Changkyun decided to help “He’s a really picky eater, so he tends to eat a lot of the same food when he craves for it at a time.” 

The prefect still didn’t look convince so Hyungwon decides to turn to his bowl grab an egg, they’re shells are already peeled, and puts the whole egg in his mouth without a second thought, or choking like a normal person. 

Hyungwon wasn’t facing the prefect, or anyone for that matter, but he could feel most students near them and listening in to their conversation had their eyes on him and honestly, he doesn’t know why. The prefect clears his throat and pats his shoulders with a sigh “As long as you’re eating.”   

That seemed to be the end of that as the other students went back to eating, Hyungwon was about to get some toasts to accompany his bowl of eggs only to find Changkyun still staring at him, “Do you want some eggs too?” 

“What the fuck? You didn’t choke!” 

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_Good luck in your O.W.Ls.’_

 

Hyungwon can’t help the small fond smile forming on his lips as he reads the note left on his bedside table along with the snow-white feather quill and its box, with another small note that indicates the quill is made from a swan feather. He was so busy admiring the gift that he didn’t hear the person entering the fifth-year boys’ dorm until he spoke. 

“Is that your gift for today?” 

Hyungwon almost drops the quill in his hands at the sudden voice before composing himself and glaring at the intruder “Changkyun, learn to knock you little shit.” 

“The door was wide open and everyone's already down at the great hall for breakfast, I got tired of waiting for you,” Changkyun shrugs but his eyes were on the quill in Hyungwon’s hand as he raised a brow. 

Hyungwon’s cheeks warm a little as he holds the quill “Sorry, I got distracted.” 

“I can see that,” Changkyun smirks playfully. “What did you get exactly?” 

“A swan quill," Hyungwon admits, there really wasn’t any use hiding it from Changkyun. 

“For seven swans a swimming,” the third-year Ravenclaw sounds impressed. "He’s really keeping in theme with his presents.” 

Hyungwon nods at that, he gently places the quill back into the case it came with atop his bedside table then follows the third-year out of Ravenclaw tower towards the great hall for breakfast. Just as he starts eating though someone else sits by his side and Hyungwon doesn’t even have to look over to know who it is. 

“Did you get a present?” Minhyuk immediately asks. 

Hyungwon doesn’t bother looking at the other, only when he finishes chewing and swallowing his food does he acknowledge the Slytherin, “Good morning to you too Minhyuk.” 

“Good morning to you, and you too Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk smiles leaning over to the youngest of them, Changkyun whose mouth is to full to reply smiles back in return, he then goes back to Hyungwon and repeats “Did you get a present?” 

Number 1 secret admirer supporter, Im Changkyun, decides to reply for him, “He did, it was a swan quill pen.” 

“Damn that’s smart,” Minhyuk says obviously impressed. “I couldn’t think of anything he would give for swans a swimming, thought he’d cheat again with the whole charmed paper birds delivering your scarf thing,” a grin takes over Minhyuk’s face as he remembers that particular gift. “Remember? He called you love.” 

Changkyun gives him a scandalized look making Hyungwon’s cheeks turn pink “You didn’t tell me that!” 

“He got a note that said ‘keep warm love’” Minhyuk gushed to Changkyun, and to Hyungwon’s further embarrassment the elder wraps his arms around his head in a protective hold. “Isn’t that sweet? He’s worried for my baby Hyungwonnie.” 

Hyungwon pushes the other off him which only makes Minhyuk laugh at the reaction despite the glare Hyungwon is giving him “Don’t you have potions this morning? The dungeons aren't that close you know.” 

“I’m sure Professor Hall won’t mind his favorite student getting late,” Minhyuk smugly announced in which Hyungwon was about to retort if not for the fourth person joining them and pulling Minhyuk up by his robes. 

“But I mind,” Kihyun pulls Minhyuk up and away from the Ravenclaw table. “And I’m sure you’re not the favorite student between the two of us.” He then turns his attention to Hyungwon and Changkyun and gives them a smile “Good morning, I'm sorry you have to deal with this this early, especially cause you’re not a morning person Hyungwon.” 

"Years of living next door has upped my tolerance with his eccentrics,” Hyungwon replies, a fond smile at the pout that his best friend gives. 

Minhyuk pouts at that sentence, “Oh please, I blessed you with my presence.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes at the same time Hyungwon does “You mean you’re bothering the Ravenclaws, let’s get to the dungeons already.” 

“Wait, I haven’t invited them yet,” Minhyuk stated, Changkyun and Hyungwon shared curious looks but Kihyun looked so done. “We’re planning to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow since next week we’ll all be busy preparing for exams, I've already invited our favorite Hufflepuffs to join us.” 

“Sure,” Hyungwon agreed easily and so did Changkyun. “I could restock my sweets too.” 

Minhyuk looked glad at their responses but Kihyun looked curious “Didn’t think you’re one for sweets Hyungwon.” 

“He has like a pack of dolly mixture in his pockets, always,” Changkyun explains, and to prove his point he shakes Hyungwon’s pocket robes just to hear the rattle of a filled candy container. 

“It’s the only way I can keep awake in class,” Hyungwon adds with a sheepish smile. “The professors don’t mind as long as it’s not noisy.” 

“You could just not sleep," Kihyun advced an amused smile on his lips. 

Hyungwon puts a hand on his chest and makes a face of disgust “That’s asking for too much Kihyun.” 

“I guess from you it is,” Kihyun said with a laugh before turning to Minhyuk. “Now let’s go or we’ll be late.” 

The two Slytherins bid them farewell with a promise to see them at lunch. 

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

The next day though when Hyungwon woke up, showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast he didn’t receive a gift like how he has come accustomed to. Today was the eighth day and according to song it goes ‘eight maids a milking’ and yet Hyungwon received not a single glass of milk. Maybe whoever (‘Christmas boyfriend’ in Minhyuk’s voice rings in his head) is giving him gifts simply didn’t have an idea for today, is what he tells himself as he tries not to think about it and feel disappointed. 

He tries not to think about it as he helps Jooheon with perfecting his switching spells as he switches the succulent before him into a glass of milk. He tries not to think about it as they eat lunch and still there were no signs of any form of gift at the table or when he returns to his room to change sweaters as they prepare to go to Hogsmeade. He tries not to think about it as he and his friends walk around Hogsmeade, some final moments of relaxation before hell week starts, Hyungwon absent mindedly buys two boxes of milk duds at Honeydukes. 

Hyungwon really does try not to think about it but he seems to have failed when Changkyun suddenly kicks him from under the table as he, along with their other friends eat at Madam Puddifoot’s when they finally got tired of walking and buying their necessities. 

Hyungwon hisses as he rubs his shin Changkyun just kicked at “What the hell Kyun?” 

“Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo Son, a soon to graduate Hufflepuff who is more worried as to who will reign in his friends when they get too unruly, interjects before the two of them fight. “We were asking for your order, why are you spacing out?” 

Hyungwon feels guilty to keep the waitress waiting but she only gives him a patient smile so he says his usual order without looking at the menu before turning back to his friends whose attention is on him, “Sorry, I just have a lot in my mind.” 

“Is something wrong?” the ever worrisome Kihyun asks and Hyungwon just shakes his head and gives them a reassuring smile. 

Jooheon doesn’t seem convinced though annd tilts his head at him “You’ve been kinda spacey since earlier though? Are you finally gonna admit you’re having problems academically?” 

Hyungwon gives him a look and wants to say that that clearly isn’t his problem but that will lead to more questions so he decides to role with it "Exams are a week away, of course I’m a bit stressed over it." 

That leads to a discussion from Wonho Lee, Hufflepuff’s poster boy with muscles that are made for cuddling instead of fighting, of advises as to how to study for OWLs and how to not get stressed too much (“Hydration is key!” Wonho enthusiastically tells them) as their food appear one by one before them. Comfortable chatter and fun teasing fell over them as they ate their food, just as they were about to pay for their bill though their waitress approached them and asked “Is there a Chae Hyungwon here?” 

Said Ravenclaw didn’t know how the waitress knows his name but he raises his hand in response. The waitress smiles and nods as she waves her wand at their table, the plates instantly fly to the kitchen sink and a bowl overflowing with ice cream appears before Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon's eyes widen at the desert before him before turning to the waitress “I didn’t order this.” 

“A young man just ordered it for you when he left,” the waitress answered. “Had a weird instruction too, said to put exactly 8 scoops of ice cream, he paid in full though so no worries.” 

The waitress leaves them just as Changkyun gripped his arm, they both stare at the ice cream scoops and counts, there really were 8 scoops of butterbeer ice cream in the bowl, his attention is diverted though when Hyunwoo clears his throat. Hyungwon could feel his face to the tips of his ears turn pink as he realizes he has some explaining to do. 

“A young man?” Hyunwoo asked, fighting to keep the amused smile on his lips, he doesn’t win. 

“Oh,” Minhyuk starts before Hyungwon can even react to the question to him, the smile on his face and gleam in his eyes makes Hyungwon want to bury himself because that look promises embarrassment for him. “It’s from your Christmas boyfriend isn’t it.” 

The table is quiet for a whole five seconds before Jooheon breaks it “Boyfriend?!” 

Hyungwon instantly glares at Minhyuk but the Slytherin just smiles as if he did nothing wrong in return "Minhyuk I will burn everything you own.” 

“Wait," Wonho looks like his brain is finally catching up to the situation at hand. “There is a boyfriend?” 

Hyungwon instantly shakes his head “No, no! There is no boyfriend.” 

“You’re acting like you’re hiding one from us though,” Kihyun looks thoroughly amused by this situation and Hyungwon feels a bit betrayed. 

“Honestly thought you would be rational enough to be on my side Ki,” Hyungwon says disappointingly which Kihyun just shrugs in return, he could still see all their eyes are on him though and he realizes there’s really no point in hiding it now. "First, I'm gonna ask for more spoons cause I can’t finish all this ice cream.” 

Hyungwon asks for six more spoons from their waitress who complied with a wave of her wand, Changkyun happily takes the first bite and the others followed.  

“So, who do we thank for our desert?” Jooheon asks before shoving a spoonful into his mouth, but instantly regrets the amount as his head aches from the cold. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Hyungwon admits, taking half a spoonful of ice cream, he doesn’t want a headache like the one Jooheon is having right now. Hyunwoo and Wonho doesn’t look convinced so he elaborates. “Every day I get a gift, it only has a note addressed to me and no from, so I really don’t know who’s been sending them.” 

Jooheon looks excited though as he grabs the closest thing next to him, which is Minhyuk’s arm, or else he’ll jump in glee “You have a secret admirer!” 

“A Christmas boyfriend Heonnie,” Minhyuk corrects patting Jooheon’s hand. 

Hyungwon shoves a spoonful of ice cream into Minhyuk’s mouth completely surprising the elder as he clasped his mouth shut around the spoon “Stop it with the boyfriend, I don’t even know the guy.” 

“But you seem to like him enough to anticipate his gifts though,” Changkyun nonchalantly adds. 

“They’re cute and thoughtful,” Hyungwon defends with a pout and grabs Minhyuk’s own spoon to return to his ice cream. “I’d be lying if I said I’m not looking forward to the gifts.” 

“Really?” Kihyun says with a squeak in his voices that makes Hyungwon raise his brow at him, before he can ask if anything’s wrong though he continues. “What else have you received?” 

Hyungwon goes through the gifts he’s gotten over the week and when Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Wonho gives him curious glances at the weird gifts Changkyun beats him to explaining the muggle song that has been playing in Hyungwon’s head for two days now “There’s this muggle song called 12 Days of Christmas and whoever this guy is is using it as a theme for his gifts.” 

Everyone except for the three muggleborns share confused looks and Minhyuk sighs, "You should really get more acquainted with our culture especially cause my mom’s been nagging me to bring you guys home one summer, Hyungwon’s boyfriend-” 

“Not. Boyfriend.” 

Minhyuk waves a hand dismissively at him “Admirer whatever, Hyungwon got a pear on the first day because according to the song on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree, and so on for the other days with a different gift.”  

“Wow that’s really cute,” Wonho, the ever romantic, says. 

Hyungwon smiles shyly, looking at the almost empty bowl of ice cream and despite eating something cold he feels warm inside as something thrums in his chest, “It is.”

“It is?” Kihyun asks and Hyungwon sees in his face that he didn’t mean to say that out loud. “I mean, you don’t know who’s sending them, I’m just surprised you think it’s cute, I thought Wonho was the romantic among us.” 

Wonho gives an indignant yelp at that comment but Hyungwon bites his lower lip which earns him a slap to the arm by Minhyuk, “Stop biting your lips whenever you’re mulling over something, they’re already pouty enough. Just say what you want to say Wonnie.” 

Hyungwon has the nerve to look sheepish at his friend who just tsked in return, “I know I don’t really know the person but like, all the gifts seem well thought out you know? Like he really considers what I like and don’t and I think it’s really sweet.” 

“Can confirm,” Changkyun interjects. “Hyungwon practically loves sleeping in his animagus form now cause of how comfy the turtle bed is, and he’s been wearing the scarf every day.” 

“It’s so soft!” Hyungwon states. 

“So, is this you admitting you’re starting to fall for this mystery guy of yours?” Jooheon says with eyes wide in excitement. 

“No! No, I'm not! It's just,” Hyungwon breathes out to keep his heart still. “Look, I'm not gonna fall for someone just cause they send me gifts,” Hyunwoo gives an approval nod at that, “But, I really do appreciate the amount of effort this person is doing, if ever they decide to reveal themselves one day I'm not opposed in getting to know them at least.” 

His friends seem satisfied with his reasoning (for now, he knows they’ll pester him about the gifts in the following days) enough for them to shift to a different topic as they finish the ice cream courtesy of Hyungwon’s secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's not obvious one thing that keeps me awake at night is that Chae Hyungwon devours eggs whole without batting an eye
> 
> 4 days to goooo!!! god this is getting longer with every re-read and edit i do >< also because i kinda decided to write lil drabbles that is mainly Kihyun's POV on this whole thing


	3. It's Me (Your 'Sole'mate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just when i thought i ran out of puns for the chapter titles haha

Hyungwon just said yesterday that he won’t get swayed by material things, but the ninth gift makes that hard.

When he and Changkyun, because the boy is more excited about the presents than he is honestly, got back to the sixth-year dorms after breakfast they were surprised to see an actual present on his bed. An actual present meaning it’s a box all wrapped up in green wrapping paper with a red bow tied around it. Hyungwon feels the giddiness of a child again while unwrapping the present and when he opens the lid of the box, he couldn’t help the gasp of shock.

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon whispers as he held up the pair of shoes from the box to examine them closer. It was a well-known fact that he danced based on the performance he, Hyunwoo, and others from different houses gave during the opening of the Triwizard tournament 2 years ago and every ball since, but he has never received a gift connected to that hobby of his.

Let alone an _expensive_ looking pair.

He sees Changkyun reach for the box and sees him pull out the note that came with the shoes, they read it together and this time Changkyun was the one who exclaimed “Oh my god.”

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_Just in case your shoes are worn out from dancing into my heart.’_

 

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon’s whole face was red now from the sentiments of the note.

“This is amazing,” Changkyun laughed and Hyungwon doesn’t think his face can get anymore redder than now.

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

Hyungwon moves his head from the side face position to be face down between his arms because someone can’t seem to get that he’s sleeping and keeps calling his name. Apparently, this person is persistent though and has added tapping his arm to calling his name so he gives a non-committal grunt as response.

“Hyungwon, wake up, you’re in the library.”

“I know,” Hyungwon mumbles, tightening his hands around his head.

“You’re creasing your book.”

That got him up as he immediately checked for creases on the open book he fell asleep on, destroying a book – Mrs. Cresswell’s books nonetheless – is considered a great offense in the Hogwarts’ library and may get your house a 50 point deduction.

“Sorry,” Hyungwon whispers more to the book than to whoever woke him up. When he does look up though he’s surprised to see Kihyun sitting across from him with an amused smile on his lips, usually it was Jooheon or Minhyuk who would check up on him with his studying in the library, occasionally it was Changkyun but never Kihyun.

“Slept late?”is the first thing Kihyun asks.

"Not really, it’s just that,” Hyungwon pauses but figures there’s no harm in telling Kihyun about the present he got, he knows anyways, so he closes the large Charms book he slept on to reveal a smaller book underneath. “I was kinda busy reading this.”

Kihyun’s eyes lighten up at the immediate recognition of the cover “Is that Beedle the Bard’s story collection?”

“Yeah, um, it’s from the admirer actually,” Kihyun’s eyebrows rose up and Hyungwon could feel his cheeks pink as he fiddles with the book’s cover, it was so weird talking about the presents with someone other than Minyuk and Changkyun. “It was sent via a frog who leapt towards me earlier, cause the tenth day is ten lords a leaping in the song.”

“That’s smart, this admirer of yours is really innovative with his presents despite the weird song that’s probably giving m- him a headache from thinking about these,” Kihyun praised, but at the same time he looked exasperated and Hyungwon didn’t know why, it was like he was the one getting a headache from his suitor. His expression changes into mild horror though as he realized something. "You fell asleep while reading the book? Is it that boring? It's actually one of my favorite storybooks.”

Hyungwon immediately shook his head at the accusation “No no, it’s just that it’s been weeks since I read anything for pleasure, every time I opened a book these days I have to memorize and understand them, so this is a really nice change of pace and it relaxed me to the point that I slept.”

“So, you like the stories?” Kihyun asks hopefully.

“I especially like Babbity Rabbity’s story,” Hyungwon reassures.

Kihyun’s eyes lit up at that statement “That’s also my favorite, I especially like the part where Babbity one upped the lying muggle and got him to confess, you should never look down upon a witch. I also like how the king got what he deserved, he really doesn’t know who he’s messing with.”

Hyungwon listens fondly to Kihyun talk about his liking for the book then asks “Do you have any recommendations then?”

That stopped Kihyun from talking “You’re interested in wizard books? I’ve only seen you read muggle books though.”

It was true, with the hundreds of muggle books Hogwarts’ has started to provide to ease some muggleborn’s uneasiness in a new world and homesickness Hyungwon is seen with a new one in his hands every week, not once has a wizard’s fictional book been seen in his hands despite the variuos selection.

“I’ve always thought about reading fictional books you wizards grew up reading,” Hyungwon explained, propping his chin on his hands, smiling at Kihyun. “There’s just too many muggle books catching my attention, but if you have any recommendations, I'd love to read them.”

Kihyun looked a little stunned at the other’s suggestion but quickly shook it off with a smile of his own “Then maybe you can recommend me muggle books you like in exchange? I've always been curious on the things you read, you’re always so immersed in them.”

As someone who has a ready book recommendation list in his head, Hyungwon readily agrees.

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

Minhyuk just entered the Ravenclaw common room – again the Ravenclaws question how Minhyuk can easily answer the riddles provided by the knocker – when the eleventh gift appeared at the the table he was sitting at along with the expected note.

“Hot chocolate?” Minhyuk questioned as he approached and smelled the sweet notes of chocolate, peering over Hyungwon’s space to read the note

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_A cup of piping hot chocolate to warm you up.’_

 

"Piping hot chocolate,” MInhyuk repeated then tsked. “He’s running out of ideas.”

“Shut up it’s cute,” Hyungwon defended. “I can put it in the magical hot liquid holding contraption to keep it warm.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at that “Just say thermos you nerd.”

Hyungwon scoffed and _acciod_ his thermos “I would if all the purebloods would also.”

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

On the twelfth and supposed last day of this secret admirer’s supposed theme, Hyungwon didn’t get a gift on his bed when he woke up, there was no box tied with a ribbon when he came back from washing up, his plate was empty as always when he ate breakfast that morning and no animal came to him a gift in tow.

Instead there was a note on his bedside table with the same handwriting he’s grown fond over these twelve days.

 

_‘Chae Hyungwon,_

_I fear you can already hear the beat of my heart that’s like drums in my ears as I write this,_

_but if it’s okay with you, if you want,_

_please meet me at the Astronomy Tower later at 8._

 

“What are you planning to do then?” Minhyuk asks when Hyungwon showed him the note as they sat by the lake.

“I'm going to meet them,” Hyungwon replies, no hesitance in voice. “Whether I reject them or not they deserve a decent answer.”

“But you’re not gonna reject them, are you?” Minhyuk poses it as a question but something tells him he shouldn’t have to.

Hyungwon bites his lower lips before he speaks “I- I don’t think so Min,” Hyungwon says hesitantly “I mean, I don’t know this person obviously, but for now, with all the gifts he sent, the only thing I know is how much effort he placed in them and how obvious it is that he thought of me through all of them. And I think that’s really kind of them.”

Minhyuk nods in understanding, knowing fully well how Hyungwon appreciates and loves each gift.

“So, I may not know him yet, but I’d love to get to know him,” Hyungwon said this while looking right at Minhyuk to show his best friend that no, he isn’t just getting swayed by the material gifts, he really genuinely thought about this and will go through with his decision.

Any argument that Minhyuk suppossedly has dies in his throat and with a resigned smile he says “He already has your affection, huh?”

Hyungwon smiles a little and doesn’t say anything more.

 

☆ . ✧ . ☆

 

It’s a little before 8pm and Hyungwon hasn’t seen anyone go up or down the staircase as he waits by the Astronomy classroom one flight down the top. He’s been staring at his wristwatch for a while and once the shorthand struck 8 he nervously steps on the last flight and let’s it bring him to the top.

The last flight of stairs is about a few seconds up but Hyungwon feels like it deliberately went slower this time as he feels like it took minutes just so he can feel his hands get sweaty from nerves and feel his heart about to jump out of his throat. His hand shakes a little when he reaches the top and he holds onto the door handle leading him to whoever is leaving him the gifts.

He breathes out just as he turns the knob and goes outside to the balcony where they do their astronomy charts and sees a lone figure standing before him his back facing him.

Hyungwon’s eyes widens a little as he immediately recognizes who the other person is.

“Oh,” Hyungwon whispers soft enough to not break the silence but just enough for the other to hear and make him turn around. “Kihyun.”

Kihyun clenches and unclenches his fist before rising it up to wave at him with an awkward smile on his lips “Yeah, hi.”

Hyungwon steps forward until their just a foot apart and Hyungwon can see just how red Kihyun’s ears are and something tells me it’s not because of the chilly night wind “Hi, what are you doing here?”

“I-” Kihyun groans and his cheeks are now red too. “Do I really have to say it?”

“I don’t want to assume things on why you’re here.”

“It’s me okay it’s me,” Kihyun admitted honest and determined as always, cheeks as red as his ears now but he still looks Hyungwon in the eye and admits it all. “I’m the one who’s been sending you gifts these past few days, I’m the one who’s been wracking my brain to think of all those notes and ways to tie it with that ridiculous muggle song.”

Kihyun huffs at that, clearly exasperated of that song and Hyungwon can’t help the amused smile on his lips, but apparently Kihyun isn’t done with his rant “I’m the one who’s been crushing on you for a while now, I’m the one who had the brilliant idea of sending you gifts with a song in theme just cause I thought you’d really think your true love gave to you or something and it’s ridiculous now that I say it out loud and now your laughing at my face at how stupid this whole thing is.”

Hyungwon may be laughing at him ranting but Kihyun can’t get annoyed with him for it didn’t feel mocking in any way, he lets out a few last giggles before speaking though “Kihyun, I went up here having no idea who’s been sending me gifts, I didn’t have a clue nor a particular person in mind, but,”

But, there’s always a but. Kihyun closes his eyes, ready for rejection – he never was the bravest when it came to his feelings, there’s a reason he’s not in Gryffindor – but Hyungwon holds his hands and suddenly he feels reassured enough to open them again and be greeted by Hyungwon’s shy smiling face.

“I’m glad it’s you,” Hyungwon says, sincerity clear in his voice.

It takes Kihyun a minute for things to register “You are?”

Hyungwon hums an affirmative, both hands squeezing Kihyun’s own.

Kihyun breathed out in relief, body going lax, a look of slight bewilderment on his face. "I honestly had so many scenarios of how you’d react go through my mind, I never thought that you’d be glad it was me.”

Hyungwon titlted his head to the side at that “Why not?”

“I just,” Kihyun started, a moment of hesitance before he continued. “I never thought you’d see me more as a friend.”

“I didn’t lie when I said I’d be willing to get to know the person that’s been sending me gifts,” Hyungwon explained. “And when I saw that that person is you, well I immediately thought that I would never regret coming up here tonight.”

There’s still that shy smile on his face, and when Kihyun returns it with a small one of his own he starts swinging their hands side to side in a way to calm both their heart beats.

“Thank you,” is the only thing Kihyun can say.

“For what?”

Kihyun takes a brave step forward, the smile not leaving his face “For giving me a chance.”

Hyungwon giggles a little, it sounds cute and fond and makes Kihyun’s heart stutter in response., “I should be thanking you Ki, thank you for all the gifts Kihyun,” Hyungwon squeezes his hands as if to wake Kihyun up from a dream “I felt very loved these past few days.”

“Good,” Kihyun looks proud of himself. “If you don’t mind and I mean only if you want, I- bloodyhell those gifts were easier to think and give. Go out with me Chae Hyungwon, on a proper date this time.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hurray!! the main thing is done!!
> 
> there'll be another chapter up this week more or less :)) just some things i thought of in Kihyun's pov with this whole thing not a whole run down of his pov haha
> 
> kudos and commenst keep me going but still, lots of love to whoever reads this ♥♥♥


	4. Excerpts from Yoo Kihyun's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done it's done it's done yey ٩( ๑^ ꇴ^)۶
> 
> i'm proud that i got only one more fic to go for me to do a bingo but also sad cause it's exam week and i can't finish it before 31 ・(/Д`)・

1.

Kihyun’s 12-day plan started sometime in November, when Minhyuk and Hyungwon are arguing over a song of all things.

“Maids a milking came in the eighth day not lords a leaping,” Hyungwon argues with Minhyuk as Changkyun watched when Kihyun and Hyunwoo joined them in the courtyard.

“Well why would you even give your one true love 8 maids?” Minhyuk replies.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes “The whole song is ridiculous Min not just the eighth day,” Hyungwon retorts. “Anyways I know I'm right about the arrangement at least.”

“We need a third opinion!” Minhyuk declares immediately scouting the school yard for a fellow muggleborn.

Hyunwoo leans over to Changkyun to whisper “What are they arguing about now?”

Changkyun sighs “It’s this muggle Christmas song called 12 Days of Christmas,” Changkyun starts. “It’s basically this person giving their lover a bunch of weird gifts for twelve days, anyways the lyrics are confusing and we can’t seem to remember what was given on the eighth day.”

Kihyun gave him a look of disbelief & Hyunwoo whistled, muggles sure have weird songs, “That sounds expensive though.”

“I think it sounds cute if done right,” Changkyun explains and that caught Kihyun’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

“The lyrics of that song literally says my true love gave to me,” Changkyun explains. “So there’s like a thing where some muggles give their lovers gifts with the 12 days of the song as a theme.”

Kihyun just hummed in response as he watches Minhyuk and Hyungwon talk to Sungjong Lee, a fellow 6th year Slytherin and another muggleborn – and Gwangju born nonetheless, leading to an investigation on Gwangju because surely there’s something in the land when four muggleborns have come from there – to confirm the lyrics of the song. He thinks about Changkyun’s words and ponders about them, it really would be cute to give gifts to the person you like with some kind of theme, especially if they’re well thought out gifts, and Kihyun think it’s the perfect way to act on his year-long crush on the tall pretty Ravenclaw.

When Sungjong confirms that Hyungwon is the one with the right lyrics said tall pretty Ravenclaw jumps a little in glee with the cutest smile on his face that warms something in Kihyun’s chest.

Yeah, Kihyun thinks, he really should act on his crush by now.

He still waits until December though.

 

2.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Minhyuk says to Kihyun when they walk towards the Slytherin dungeons. Kihyun wants to punch the knowing smirk on Minhyuk’s face, of course he’d find out at once, there’s a reason the sorting hat pondered over where to put Minhyuk when they were sorted, he had all the house traits including the cleverness of a Ravenclaw.

Kihyun plays dumb anyways, “What’s me?”

“Don’t give me that shit Yoo Kihyun,” Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “A _pear_? We’d make a great _pear_? I seem to remember you asking me about all the lyrics that little Christmas song we were singing were.”

“I remember asking Sungjong about it not you,” Kihyun admits, there really wasn’t any point in hiding it from Minhyuk, that just makes Minhyuk smile wide and grab him by the shoulder.

“Oh my god Ki this is the cutest thing ever,” Minhyuk exclaims. “I am fully on board with this plan of yours.”

“I never asked you to come aboard,” Kihyun states, he can see that Minhyuk is ready to whine so he cuts him off before he starts. “I wanna do this alone Min, I want to think about the gifts myself.”

At that explanation Minhyuk shut up and understood, Kihyun was really sincere about his feelings “Ok fine, just remember you got my full support on this.”

Kihyun relaxed at those words and gave the other a small thankful smile, knowing that your crush’s best friend likes you for him really got a huge weight off his shoulder honestly.

(When Changkyun approaches him on the fifth day with the same knowing smile that Minhyuk had, Kihyun can only sigh and immediately tells him to not tell Hyungwon anything about it.)

 

3.

In all of Foddey’s years in working at Hogwarts never has he heard of a Slytherin asking an elf to leave a bunch of pears on a Ravenclaw’s bed.

“Mister Yoo would like Foddey to leave a pear on mister Chae’s bed?” Foddey repeats, and Kihyun nods embarrassment written all over his face.

“And please leave this note too,” Kihyun adds giving the elf a small piece of parchment.

Foddey takes the note and eyes it, not feeling any magic in it he asks “May Foddey read the note sir? Foddey does not like to be part of this if it is to prank mister Chae.”

Foddey knows Kihyun would never do anything that mean – the Yoo family is one of the few pureblooded families who has fully supported elf rights since Hermione Granger passed the law in the ministry – but he still wants to be careful.

Kihyun rubs the back of his neck but gives a sure after a minute of thinking. He watches the elf read the note with nervousness in his system, if the elf finds it weird what would Hyungwon think? But apparently though the elf doesn’t find it weird as a smile takes over his face.

“Mister Yoo is finally courting mister Chae?” Foddey asks gleefully.

Kihyun’s eyes widens at that “Finally?”

“The elves know everything mister Yoo,” Foddey replies a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Oh Merlin, was he that obvious? Upon seeing Kihyun’s face turn red Foddey adds “Do not worry sir, only the elves know about it. We do not tell the students what we know.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun gratefully replies, the elf smiles at him before bidding goodbye and with a snap of his fingers he’s gone to fulfill his duties and then some.

 

4.

“He has glasses,” Kihyun immediately says when he slumps on his bed and groans to his pillow, Minhyuk, the only other occupant in the room raises a brow at him.

“What?”

Kihyun immediately gets up and marches over him and Minhyuk takes a step back as a response “Hyungwon, he has glasses, at home, does he?”

“You mean his bug glasses,” Minhyuk replied gleefully, bounding to his bed and opening his trunk. “His vision charm is only good for a year so it wears off when we get home, I have a picture here.”

At the mention of a picture Kihyun is immediately by his side. Minhyuk pulls out his wallet filled with muggle bills, the pocket for photos looked about ready to burst with the photos in them and there were even more photos in the other pockets. The top displayed photo is picture of Minhyuk’s family which Kihyun has seen before – he remembers practically staring at the picture because it was so unnerving that they weren’t moving, Minhyuk hits him at that comment because for him the fact that the pictures are moving and the paintings are sentient is more unnerving – he goes through the photos and then stops at one before handing it to Kihyun face down, Kihyun doesn’t like the smile Minhyuk gives him but he takes the photo anyways.

“Oh Merlin,” was all Kihyun could say as he stared at the unmoving photo. In the photo were Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s faces, big smiles and sunshine cast on them. Minhyuk had an arm around Hyungwon’s neck while his other hand did a peace sign while Hyungwon had two hands up in peace signs and big round glasses on his face. 

“Isn’t he cute,” Minhyuk states more than asks.

“Adorable,” Kihyun whispers already thinking of ways he could see Hyungwon in glasses in real life.

 

5.

Kihyun has been silent as they walk back to Hogwarts from the time they left Madam Puddifoot’s and Minhyuk can’t help but notice that as he falls back behind their friends to be in step with Kihyun, nudging him with his shoulder, “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I can’t believe this is actually working Min," Kihyun whispers as he turns to his fellow Slytherin. “He thinks it’s cute, he likes the gifts, oh my god this is actually working, shit my heart has been hammering since we entered Madam Puddifoot’s I don’t think it’s working anymore, fuck.”

Minhyuk can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest at Kihyun’s blabbering who shoves him in return, he doesn’t stop laughing though “Stop it, they’ll think you’re crazy and get suspicious.”

Minhyuk obliges and tries to stop his laughter to not get the other’s attention too much, but he’s pretty sure with the side eye Hyunwoo gave Kihyun earlier and how Changkyun kept glancing at his reactions more than half of their friends know it’s him, “Sorry, I'll be quiet now, aren’t you happy though?”

“I am,” Kihyun’s answer is immediate. “I’m over the moon actually, I never thought I had a chance.” His voice got softer at the end, but then Minhyuk hit him on the shoulder. “What the fuck Min?”

“Stop that,” another hit. “Stop doubting yourself,” another hit and Kihyun threatened to hit back. “I won’t let Wonnie date someone so unsure of himself, you’ve got more than a chance with him than you think even without all the gifts, so stop it and believe in yourself shorty."

“The short comment is unnecessary, your just an inch taller on a good day,” Kihyun retorts before his expression softens. “But thanks Min.”

Minhyuk seems proud of the thanks “Anytime, I am secret admirer supporter number one after all, no matter what Kyun says.” the playful smile washes away from his face though when he grabs Kihyun closer and whispers. “Just don’t hurt Won or else I’m drowning you with the sirens.”

The seriousness in Minhyuk’s eyes goes away as quick as it came and his playful smile returns once again before he turns to cling onto Jooheon instead, and Kihyun is reminded once again to never cross Lee Minhyuk.

 

6.

The teasing smile Changkyun has as he approaches Kihyun in the courtyard makes him groan into his scarf. “Dancing your way into my heart?”

Kihyun shoves him and Changkyun laughs in return “Shut up, the song said dancing so of course I thought of something for his dancing, the note was just- I don’t know! Minhyuk said he’d like something like that.”

"He did,” Changkyun was quick to reassure him with a pat to his shoulder. “Hyungwon thought it was cute, I mean his whole face turned red but I think he’s more endeared by it than embarrassed.”

“He is? He really likes those lame puns?” Kihyun asks, a bit bewildered by this development.

“Despite his chic cool looks, he’s a dork,” Changkyun replies. “So yeah he liked the puns sugar daddy.”

At Kihyun’s questioning face Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at the joke only he got “It’s a muggle thing, don’t worry your rich head about it.”

 

7.

Kihyun’s been in the library for ten minutes now and it has been almost six minutes since he sat down in front of Hyungwon and just stared at the Ravenclaw while he slept, the side of his face showing in between his arms.

Now he gets why those muggle pictures don’t move, now as he stares at Hyungwon’s peaceful sleeping face he understands, some things - _some moments_ \- are just too beautiful that any movement might ruin it, and you want to engrave that particular moment in time.

He lets Hyungwon sleep for two minutes more before he wakes him up.

 

8.

When Kihyun walks to the great hall only to be ambushed by Hoseok and Jooheon before he even reaches the doors, he knows everyone knows already.

“It’s you?” Jooheon says it like an accusation not a confirmation. “You’ve been sending Hyungwon the gifts?”

“You’re the secret admirer!” Hoseok jumps in and he wears a proud smile on his lips not the traitorous frown Jooheon has.

Kihyun really thought he would be mentally prepared of his friends finding out about this little stunt of his, he really did, he even talked to himself in the mirror before going out of the Slytherin dungeons but apparently it wasn’t enough as his face turns red and he stutters out a reply “I just confessed last night, did Minhyuk tell you?”

“I literally got up from the dungeons with you,” Minhyuk defended himself, a small pout on his lips, he may be talkative but he knows when somethings should be kept quiet.

Before Kihyun could question anyone else though Hyunwoo spoke up “Sorry Ki it was me.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen at the oldest of them “You _knew_?”

“I thought everyone did?” Hyunwoo says defensively and unsure. “You were fidgeting too much at Madam Puddifoot’s and, well, so when the two of them were crossing out names as to who it is I just said what I thought, that it’s you and well everyone know about your crush on him so we kinda came to a consensus, also your crush on him is obvious to almost everyone who knows you.”

Hoseok still has that annoyingly proud smile on his face while Kihyun just can’t seem to respond to the Hufflepuff’s accusations, what gets his attention though is that Jooheon and Minhyuk seems to be sharing amused smiles with someone behind him.

 _‘Fuck,’_ is all Kihyun can think about when he turns around

And just when Kihyun thought he couldn’t get even more embarrassed he hears another laugh from behind that comes from Changkyun with a pink cheeked Hyungwon in tow, “Your crush on me was obvious?”

Changkyun scoffed “Won please he turns into the heart eyes emoji for you.”

Kihyun doesn’t know what the heart eyes emoji is but it makes Hyungwon blush more so it can’t be a bad thing.

“So are you two dating now?”

Kihyun wanted to say that _‘yes we are, can you believe I'm actually dating this sweater cladded bean pole I've been crushing on for months?’_ but he doesn’t because yeah Hyungwon agreed to go out with him this weekend at Hogsmeade, just the two of them (Kihyun’s sure of this, it’s been the only thing he could think of) but are they _dating_? Is this considered dating? Kihyun’s mind overthinks an answer a million miles per hour but really, there’s a more simple response.

Hyungwon intertwines their fingers then, Kihyun looks at him and sees him smile as he squeezes his fingers “Yeah we are, our first date is this weekend.”

Kihyun couldn’t clearly hear the teasing of their friends over the loud beat of his heart as he watches Hyungwon handle their teasing with snarky comebacks of his own, and his hand still in his.

And not for the first time does Kihyun thinks that it’s not a crush anymore, that maybe (just maybe) he might be a little bit in love with Chae Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading all the way (´∀｀)♡ also thank you so much to the mods of this [bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihyungwonbingo/works) go check out all the lovely khw fics (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is done but i feel like it's too long for a oneshot so i'm separating this whole thing every 3,000 words or so hehe i'm just editing the last parts and will have it up this week plus bonuses!
> 
> also any opinions on the houses i placed them in?? it's one of the things that got me held up with writing this
> 
> talk to me at my [twt](https://twitter.com/tsukkiscat) or [tumblr](http://namukkun.tumblr.com/) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tsunacat) ♥


End file.
